For The Love
by recchinon
Summary: AU. Orihime was from an all girl school who didnt know how does it feel to fall in love. She wished that she could fall in love with someone like in the novel she read. When Ichigo, a student from all boy school suddenly asked her out, she believed that was her chance to fall in love.


**For the Love**

**(Ps. I need**** a beta, before I kill someone with my grammar)**

**.**

"I want to fall in love..."

The girls stop talking and walking at the same time. Two pairs of eyes looked at the auburn haired girl. The jet black haired girls had been used with their beautiful friend's antics. She had said many unbelievable things like how she wanted to be a robot in the future or how an alien had stole her lunch, but amongst all of the non-senses she had said, this was the most shocking one.

Orihime Inoue had never talked about love before. She had been single for sixteen years old and didn't show any interest toward male species. So this topic was new for them.

The girls were walking down the street after school, hanging out just like usual. They bought some creepes and ate it as they walked and laughed. Until then the beautiful high school girl ssurprised them with her words.

She wanted to fall in love.

"Orihime..." The shortest girl with violet eyes sighed, "what's this? All of sudden? I thought you don't like guys?"

The taller girl with short hair and boyish attitude laughed, "are you feeling lonely all of sudden? C'mon, we don't need a guy, _you _don't need any guy."

Orihime pouted. She understood that her friends didn't like boys for some reason. It wasn't like they were interested to have relationship with people from same gender but maybe, after spending five years in all girl school, they started to think that they don't need a guy. Not right now.

"I bought a novel," Orihime admitted, "I want to feel how the girl in the novel felt when she fell in love."

The taller girl sighed, "forget it, that novel is misleading you. The boys in reality are like a wolf. You remember how that guy broke up with Mahana and how Mahana cried after that?"

"Tatsuki is right!" The violet eyed girl nodded, "high school boys are stupid. They just want our body," she grinned and added teasingly, "well maybe not my body but yours sure is tempting..."

Orihime blushed, "Rukia!"

"Whatever, just forget it. You're too kind and naïve. Those guys would take a chance to..."

"EXCUSE ME!"

The girls stopped and turned around only to see a boy, they wasn't sure about his age, bowed towards them. He was wearing a hat so they couldn't see his face or hair. But from his uniform, he was from Karakura All-Boy School. The boy was tall and from his wide shoulders, Orihime wondered if he did some kind of sport.

"Geez, what the hell? He's trying to hit on us?"

Rukia rolled her eyes and Tatsuki snickered but Orihime couldn't took her eyes off the guy as he raised his head. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw his face. He looked older than his age but he sure was handsome. A little bit rough but there was something different in his eyes.

His hair... There was nothing much she could see but what was it? Orange?

"I... I have something to tell you."

She blushed. His voice sounded so good in her ears. Oh yeah, he could tell her anything, she would listen to him happily.

"Y-you're so cute," Orihime blinked, was he really talking to her? "I.."

She gulped. He looked straight to her face, so it was safe to say he was talking to her, right? He was blushing just like her but somehow he looked so determined.

"Do you want to go out?"

Orihime stop breathing.

Go out? She wondered if she got it right. She had never been going out with anyone before, or had anyone confessed to her before, but what this guy was doing right now is the same like confessing right?

Wait, did he really confess to her?

When he realized the look on her face, he added quickly, "is... Is it a no?"

Orihime didn't say anything. She couldn't. She hadn't found the right word to answer. She didn't even know what to say.

"Hah! This is stupid," Tatsuki growled dangerously at the guy, trying to warn him with her glare to step back and keep his hand off her best friend, "let's go Orihime!"

Rukia wasn't that angry, instead she laughed. She knew that Orihime was beautiful and there were many boys admired her but those boys weren't this brave. One single glare from Tatsuki was usually enough to scared them off.

Tatsuki tried to pull Orihime to go with her but she didn't move, not even an inch.

"I," she finally got her ability to talk back. She smiled beautifully, making the boy in front of her blushed even more, "if someone like me would do."

Three pairs of eyes widened at her answer.

"Eeeeeh?!"

Orihime giggled shyly as she bowed, "please take care of me..."

.

"It's gotta be a lie! My Princess is dating someone?!"

It was Chizuru of course. Tatsuki had expected the girl would be over-reacted when she heard that Orihime now had a boyfriend. The other girls were also surrounding Orihime's table this afternoon after school. Ryo and Mahana had heard about this surprising news from Rukia and Tatsuki. They weren't acting like Chizuru but it didn't mean they weren't shocked by the news.

"So, you really were dating that guy?" Mahana frowned, "don't you think he might up to no good?"

"How does he look? I heard he was from the all-boy school?" Ryo seemed interested to hear more detail, "why did you say yes?"

Orihime giggled, she looked at her phone in her hand, didn't seem to be bothered by her friends' antic, "well, he was wearing a hat, I couldn't see his face that clearly," she added with a shy smile, "he gave me his number, should I call him?"

"No you don't!" Tatsuki groaned, "I can't believe this!"

Rukia laughed, "c'mon girls, Orihime knows how to take care of herself. She wouldn't let that guy hurt her, right, Hime?"

Orihime grinned and nodded, "yup, of course!"

Mahana frowned, "you wouldn't say that, if you know their true nature, Rukia, high school boys are scary. What they have in their head is only sex!"

"No! I won't let him do any pervert thing to my Princess!"

"Shut up, Chizuru, I feel like killing someone right now."

The sound of Orihime's ringtone distracted Tatsuki from the idea of killing Chizuru just to let go of her anger. Rukia squealed. The girls didn't have to see the name flashing on the screen to know from whom the call was. The look in Orihime's face told everything.

"H-hello," Orihime could feel everyone's eyes were on her and blushed.

"Hey, it's me."

Of course she knew it was him.

Orihime couldn't believe that she talked to him on the phone. Her first phone call from a guy! She hoped she didn't sound too excited. Listening to his voice was enough to make her heart beat faster.

Yesterday was not a dream. She couldn't believe it was actually really real but here she was now, talking with him on the phone... It was real!

"What? Now? Ah yes of course, I don't have any more class. No, no club activity either."

Tatsuki narrowed her eyes. She had never seen her best friend looking that happy just by getting a phone call.

"Ok, I understand! I would be there in less than five minutes. Okay, bye."

Orihime put her phone in her bag as she stood up from her chair. Her face was redd but she looked happy and excited at the same time.

"I have to go now, see you all tomorrow!"

And before Tatsuki or anyone could say 'wait', Orihime had left the class room.

.

Orihime was flying.

Well not really, she was actually running but it felt like she was floating in the air. Her hair would be messy when she got there but she didn't really care. She wanted to see him soon. She needed to make sure that yesterday wasn't a dream. That there was really a guy who asked her out.

Orihime had wanted to have a love story just like what she read in the novel and this time, the God had sent a guy to fulfil that.

There he was. He sat there in the place he had told her in the phone. Today he wasn't wearing a hat. His hair was bright orange, so bright under the summer sunshine. She decided that she loved his hair color.

"Uwaah, you're really here!"

The boy tilted his head and looked at the girl, "why? Of course I am here."

She grinned as she watched him standing up. He brushed some dirt off his pants. This guy didn't look friendly at all. He met her, his girlfriend, right now but he was scowling like that.

Is all guy like that?

"S-so, where do you want to go now? Wanna eat something? Uh, not hungry?" He sounded nervous and she bit her tongue not to tell him how adorable he looked when he kneaded the back of his neck as he talked, trying not to look into her eyes, "but I don't have much money so we can't go to cinema today..."

Orihime laughed. She sat on the place where he had sat before. There were people passing by in front of them but they didn't even bother to look at this couple. Or maybe they did but the couple didn't realize it.

She patted the space next to her, "why don't we sit here and talk?"

He nodded and sat down, didn't know what else to do, "talking eh, well, we hadn't talked at all yesterday, is there anything you want to ask me?"

Orihime thought for a moment, "hmm, well, I'd like to know what's your name..."

"My name? Didn't I tell you yesterday?" Then he realized, he hadn't told her his name yesterday. He quickly grabbed his backpack and took out his student card and shoved it to the girl's hand, "here, my name is here... I... My name is Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Orihime looked at the student card and wondered if it were normal for new couple to introduce themselves by exchanging student card.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She tried to say it shyly. She gave him her own card, "this is mine."

Ichigo took the card, "Orihime Inoue? How do you want me to call you?"

"My friends call me Orihime but sometime they call me Hime to make it shorter," she blushed, "you can call me anything..."

"Hime..."

It was only a name. A nickname that also meant 'Princess'. Both of them blushed at the double meaning of her name. She had never had any guy except her family calling her that name. When he said it, she could not breathe...

He blushed, "I... I guess I will call you Inoue."

For now, that would be the best for them, so she agreed.

Orihime looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes. This was the first time she was being this close with a guy. So this was how a guy looked like. His arm, jaw, neck... Orihime felt like a pervert but she had never had the chance to look at a guy from this close. She wondered why everything about this guy almost like screaming masculinity.

She hadn't known much about this guy but somehow she liked his rough manner, his deep voice, his scowl, his arms... Maybe soon she would really fall in love with this guy.

"Oi, are you listening!"

He was scolding her. Well maybe he didn't mean it, maybe he was used to talk with his male friends like that. But however it still surprised her.

"I am sorry Kurosaki-kun," she tried to smile, no one had scolded her before, "what did you say?"

"I said!" He seemed more embarrassed than her now but tried to sound though, "next time, let's go on a real date!"

She laughed, "o-of course!"

"Good," he stood up suddenly, "let's find somewhere else to sit and talk, it's not comfortable here."

Orihime nodded and stood up, "of course!"

Ichigo turned and scowled, "hey, give me your backpack, I'll hold it for you."

"What? No! You don't have to!"

She couldn't let him hold her backpack. She had English and French today and she brought three dictionary in her bag, it was actually really heavy...

Ichigo scowled deeper, this didn't go unnoticed by Orihime, "fine, whatever," he turned and started walking, "let's go."

Suddenly she realized what she had done. How stupid! She wanted to have a love story and she had just blew her chance to be lovey dovey with her first boyfriend. How stupid! Ichigo must have tried to be a gentleman by offering his help. She had made him felt useless, she hurt his pride!

"I'm sorry, here, take it!"

A loud painful sound could be heard when she shoved her hard and heavy backpack to his back.

"What the hell, it's hurt!"

Ichigo turned and glared at the girl. However his face turned softer when he realized the girl was about to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's me who want to cry, it was really hurt..."

Orihime bit her lower lip, trying to avoid his brown eyes, "I am so sorry..." She apologized, "I was really not cute, was I? In a situation like this, a girl would be cuter if she let her boyfriend to take the backpack right?"

"Eh?"

Now she sounded more worried than before, "I really don't know anything..." She admitted, "this is my first time going out with a guy..."

Ichigo growled, she looked like she was about to cry and he wasn't good with crying girl, "it's no use asking me! I don't know either!" He didn't plan to sound like he was angry but he couldn't help it, he tried to make it better by adding, "this is my first time too."

It did make Orihime feeling better knowing it was the first time for him too, "so, it was really not cute?"

His back were still hurt but she, without her realizing it, hold his arm with her hand as if to stop him from going anywhere, "it wouldn't be not cute," he looked away and rubbed under his nose. Looking at her face that looking up at him with those doe eyes... He couldn't do that, "you're really, uh, cute... I mean..." Suddenly he felt really angry, it was embarrassing, "stop making me say that!"

He might say that angrily but his face was really red. Orihime realized then that he wasn't really angry. Ichigo was... Embarrassed.

Orihime felt a weird feeling in her chest. This guy... They had just met yesterday and they hadn't talked much. She knew it was too fast and Tatsuki would scold her later when she told her this, but... She thought she liked this guy.

"Ichigo!"

Both of them turned to see four guys were walking toward them. They were wearing the same uniform like Ichigo. Somehow these guys remind her of her friends.

"Damn," Ichigo cursed under his breathe.

Orihime wondered why he didn't seem happy to see his friends.

"Hey, so you're really going out!" The one with brown hair patted Ichigo's shoulder, the taller man swatted his hand easily from him.

"Good day, we're Ichigo's friends," the one with black hair and baby face smiled friendly, "what's your name?"

"Ah, I am Orihime Inoue..."

"Orihime-chan," the brown haired man grinned at her, "I am Keigo, this is Mizuiro and those guys were Chad and Uryuu."

The tallest guy with tanned skin gave her a thumb up and the guy with glasses nodded at her.

"You idiots," Ichigo growled, his face was red, "following me?!"

"Huh, do we look like that?" Keigo put an innocent face but Ichigo didn't look like he bought it.

"It's a coinsidence, Kurosaki." Uryuu snickered, "I would never follow you."

"Hah! Like I would believe that!"

"By the way, good job, Ichigo!" Keigo patted him again and being swatted again, "nicely done so far!"

Ichigo gritted his teeth, "go away!"

"Hey, Orihime-san, tell me, have he kissed you?" Mizuiro asked the girl, he smiled when the girl blushed, "not yet?"

"Of course not! You idiot!" Ichigo shouted, "just leave us alone, you idiot!"

Orihime giggled. Talking with the guys were not that scary as what she thought it would be.

"Are you Kurosaki-kun's classmates?"

"Yeah, and except Uryuu there, we are also from the same club..."

"Sport Club?"

Keigo nodded, he grinned, "baseball club! Uryuu joined us in the first year, but he got elected as the student council president so he had to quit."

"Ah, that's so cool!"

It seemed like Orihime's reaction wasn't what they expected. The five guys looked at her with a weird look. Orihime wondered if she had said something wrong.

"You... You really think that way?" Uryuu's lip then formed a thin line.

"Yes why? Isn't it so manly?"

Keigo grinned, "manly? That wasn't the answer we thought you'd give us!" He admitted, lwe were on the same bus with the girls from your school and they looked at us with disgusting look. We heard they said we looked dirty and stink."

Orihime frowned, was there really a rude girl like that in her school, "really? I don't agree with them. I think it is okay to be dirty and stinky or sweaty for a boy... I mean it doesn't make them look ugly, instead, I think, they look manlier like that."

Even Chad who hadn't said anything at all smiled and muttered a thank you. Orihime blushed. She didn't have to sound so angry like that.

"You know what, I am glad you think that way," Mizuiro smiled, "it changes my mind about the girls from your school."

Orihime laughed, "you have to meet my friends, they are really nice..." Orihime eyes met Ichigo's and she didn't know what did that look on his face meant. She smiled, "I guess I will go home now, Kurosaki-kun probably wants to go with his friend, right?"

"Ah, you leave now?" Keigo pouted but he wave his hand anyway.

Orihime waved back.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo called before she was too far, "I'll see you again next time!"

She laughed and waved her hand. How she wanted that next time would come soon.

.

.

Author's Note:

Ichigo might seem OOC but let's think about this, in this universe, he didn't have to fight hollow, his parents were human, and he was studying in an all-boy school. I think the OOC-ness makes a sense.

And before anyone sued me, I don't own bleach and yes the plot is inspired from some manga, I forgot the title (something like konna atashi de yokattara or something like that)


End file.
